The Lost Love
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: Aku sadar aku membutuhkanmu, tapi aku sadar aku 'belum' bisa melupakannya. bayangannya membuat aku semakin terperosok dalam dentingan jam yang semakin berlalu, kumohon.. aku tak kuat!" special b'day fic for HakAr4 S1n! RnR, Please! -EDITED-


YAY! happy b'day fok HaKAr4 S1n!!! aka kak Sin-sin!!!

hmm... juga buat Sana Uchimaki Dobe'

dan juga 'Mas' Jiraiya... hehehehe...

maaf buat kak Sin-sin kaena udah baca fanfis ini.. haha... sebenernya Nana udah buat, tapi entah kenapa jadi mandek gini.. huh! terus entah kenapa kok pelan-pelan jadi banyak masalah ya?? mulai dari cowok, ampe temen.. ==' (bisa gawat kalo dia baca ini, wkwkwk) hehehe... entahlah..

oiya, 3 halaman word pertama, buatan Zuki lho!!! itu.. .... Mikazuki Chizuka... hehe.. maaf gak hafal namanya..

langsung aja mulai yak!!!

* * *

Warning!: OOC, Death Chara, AU, Straigth

Rating : T aja, jangan pikir macem-macem.. -.-

Main Pair: SasuXFemNaruX(died)Sai wkwkwkw, kejamnya saya...

Dedicated For:

_IFA (Indonesia Fanfiction Awards)_

_My sweety, Kak HakAr4 S1n a.k.a kak Sin-sin sebagai b'day fic untuknya. 'Maaf kak, telat 3 hari. T.T'_

_Sana Uchimaki-dobe, sebagai b'day fic juga.. 'maaf telat 2 hari'_

_Jiraiya, hoho, maaf telat 1 hari.. T.T_

_dan buat Alrenia.. hoho.._

LOST LOVE

Langit biru,

Aku selalu teringat akan datangnya hari itu, dimana seluruh detik-detik jam dalam jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, saat kutahu ia telah pergi meninggalkanku. Terdiam dan membisu. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ia pergi. Bahkan seharusnya aku merasakan sesuatu, suatu pertanda saat dia akan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Terpuruk dalam lubang kesedihan dan kehampaan yang sama sekali tak ada artinya. Tapi bolehkah? Bolehkah jika aku berharap? Dan jika dibolehkan aku hanya ingin meminta satu harapan, yaitu bertemu dengannya lagi.

Lagi-lagi di tempat ini, semua hal yang mengingatkanku tentang dirinya seharusnya tempat ini menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Yah! Dulu aku memang bahagia disini, namun begitu mudah semua itu diambil, tanpa seizinku. Melamunkan ia yang selalu terbayang di benakku, sesuatu yang amat sulit dilupakan. Rasa penyesalan melingkupi rasa dan jiwa diri ini, saat dia pergi menuju ke tempat-Nya, dan kurasakan, aku tak bisa menemaninya.

"Naru.." desisnya, "Masih mikirin.. Sai?" tanya Ino agak sedikit canggung saat menyebut nama orang itu, nama orang yang bisa disebut kekasihku. Dan tentu saja orang itu adalah orang yang saat ini sedang kupikirkan. Orang yang saat ini telah tiada.

"Walaupun aku bilang 'tidak' kau tetap tak 'kan percaya 'kan?" jawabku sedih. Kalian tahu? Sekarang hatiku terasa sangat hampa.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu ia juga merasa sedih dengan sikapku yang sangat berubah ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah diriku sekarang, menjadi gadis pendiam dan dingin karena terhempas kedalam jurang kesepian yang luarbiasa dalamnya. Tidak seperti diriku yang dulu, periang dan hiperaktif. Sai yang mengubah sikapku ini, gara-gara ia meninggalkanku.

"Apakah kau tak bisa melupakannya? Jujur! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu yang seperti ini," lirih Ino.

Aku terdiam. Tak mampu membalasperkataan Ino. Lagipula jika membalasnya menurutku juga percuma saja, mengingat tentang fakta bahwa diriku sama sekali tidak pernah terlepas dari Sai.

Apakah aku salah ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya diriku dalam dekapannya. Apakah bersamanya selalu dan berakhir bahagia? Pahitnya kurasakan itu hanya sekelebat keinginan yang seperti dongeng belaka. Tak akan pernah terkabul, semuanya sirna begitu saja. Tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Walaupun iya, mungkin belakangan akan ada rasa sakit yang menghantui diriku dan hatiku. Mengiringi setiap dentingan jam dalam hidupku yang terus saja mengalir bagaikan air.

Perlahan angin sejuk mengibaskan rambutku dan Ino. Deburan ombak yang santai membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti. Senyuman dewasa. Sesaat ia melirik ke arahku, mendapatiku sedang menangis. Seketika sudut-sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecut.

Tak terasa bel sekolah mulai berbunyi berdentang-dentang tiga kali, tanda pelajaran pertama hari ini akan segera dimulai. Tapi bagiku itu semua tidak ada yang spesial. Aku memang sadar, diriku yang sudah kelas 3 SMA ini tidak bisa main-main sekarang. Aku harus berupaya mencurahkan seluruh kemampuanku agar aku bisa lulus UAN dan UAS mendatang. Tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bayang-bayang Sai selalu ada dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Benar-benar mengusik hudupku, tapi apalah dayaku.

"Naru.." Ino kembali memanggilku, aku menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" kataku datar.

"Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap langsung kepala mata coklatku. Tak heran karena setiap pandangan yang kuberikan kepada orang-orang akhir-akir ini selalu saja tatapan yang tajam, menusuk dan penuh dengan aura kebencian.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." kata-katanya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan mengurungkan niatnya saat ia hampir akan memberitahukannya padaku.

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria berbadan tegap, berkulit sawo matang, bermata hitam yang kira-kira 170 cm yang berjalam tegap menuju meja khusus yang telah tersedia. Aku tahu siapa dia, dia adalah Kakashi-sensei. Wali kelas kelas kami, IPA 3-1 yang konon adalah kelas paling bergengsi disekolah ini. Menghela nafas. Kubuang wajahku kearah jendela kecil yang terpampang di dinding kelasku. Memandangi betapa indahnya lukisan alam yang telah dirangkai oleh sebuah garis-garis khayal nan menawan. Yang pasti akan sempat membuat siapa pun akan terpesona memandanginya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, mulai saat ini saya akan mencoba kehidupan baru disekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya." Terdengar suara oang asing dan jeritan beberapa anak perempuan yang kupastikan karena suara orang asing itu. Aku sedikit melirik kearah asal suara.

'_Ho, murid baru,'_ pikirku asal. Memang saat ini aku tidak lagi memperdulikan apapun. Tanpa memperdulikannya aku kembali menelusuri garis-garis khayal tersebut.

Istirahat, waktu dimana siswa maupun siswi sekolah ini akan bersorak bembira karena berhasil melepas penet dan meregangkan tubuh yang sempat membeku. Aku merasakan murid baru itu dengan lancangnya melirik kearahku. Tentu saja itu sangat membuatku risih akan tatapannya itu. Ia berjalan kearah mejaku. Lalu memandangi wajahku lekat-lekat. Lelaki tersebut pun ternyata cukup tinggi, sekitar 180 cm. dengan mata Onyx-nya yang pekat dan rambutnya yang pendek tertata membuatku sedikit melirik kepadanya. Tanpa berfikir pun aku tahu, dia adalah tipe laki-laki penggoda.

"Kau ketua kelas disini 'kan? Bisa antar aku berkeliling sekolah ini? Aku murid baru disini." Katanya asal dengan senyum menggodanya.

Aku menghadap kepadanya dan juga berkata asal,"kenapa tidak meminta yang lain saja?"

Dia tampak berfikir dengan memasang gaya detetif."mm.. bagaimana ya? Sayang sekali disini hanya tinggal kita berdua saja," katanya dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Kalau begitu maaf saja, aku banyak urusan," kataku sinis seraya beranjak dari kursiku.

"Tidak secepat itu. Ayolah! Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," katanya sambil menahan lenganku.

Aku terdiam, sempat berfikir untuk mempertimbangkan ajakannya. Namun aku sempat menyeringai licik saat menemukan jawabannya,"Baiklah, untuk kedua kalinya aku katakan TIDAK!" kataku dengan penekanan pada kata 'tidak'.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal seperti 'ini' dan 'itu'," kata Sasuke yang langsung menggendongku dengan _bride style-_nya. Tunggu dulu, menggendongku? Ini sebuah pelecehan namanya!

"Turunkan aku brengsek!" bentakku tidak terima.

"Baiklah, untuk kedua kalinya aku katakan, TIDAK!" kata Sasuke meniru perkataanku. Cih! Dia membawaku keluar kelas! Sukses membuat semua murid yang ada di koridor menengok ke arak kami. Baru kali ini aku lihat anak baru yang tengil macam orang ini.

Aku meronta ingin diturunkan. Tentu saja ia menolak, lalu aku berkata,"kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling." Ia pun melepaskanku.

Setelah terpaksa aku berkeliling dengannya aku pun segera beranjak ke kantin yang tak jauh dari kelasku. Aku memesan satu porsi bakso dan segelas jus Alpukat kesukaanku dan segera duduk sendiri di bangku-terujung dalam kantin. Ino yang biasanya menemaniku hari ini entah kemana. Sejak perbicaraan singkat tadi pagi, aku tak melihat lagi batang hidungnya. Kembali aku memikirkan Sai, lalu teringat kembali cara ia meninggalkanku satu minggu lalu. Saat parkir menjemputku dengan sepeda motornya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi yang sepertinya dikemudikan oleh orang mabuk. Truk itu serta merta menabrak Sai dan kejadiaan itu terjadi tepat didepan tubuhku dengan mulut menga'nga.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata ketua kelas juga suka nangis," sebuah kalimat membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh.. ternyata tanpa disadari wajahku merah hampir menangis. Kulirik asal suara itu. Sasuke, cowok tengil itu lagi. Lalu tanpa diperintah ataupun dibolehkan ia duduk di kursi tepat didepanku. Tak lama berselang seorang perempuan yang lebih kecil dariku datang dengan 2 mangkuk bakso dan 1 gelas jus alpukat. Tampaknya ia tahu Sasuke duduk didekatku.

"Hmm... ternyata kamu baik juga ya! Sampai repot-repot membelikan jus alpukat buatku." Katanya seranya menggeser gelas jus kesayanganku kedekatnya dan meminumnya nikmat. Aku melongo seketika. Jusku raib! Oh.. aku terpaksa harus memesan kembali jus itu. Aku memasang wajah cemberut.

"Eh, aku belum tahu namamu," katanya disela keasikannya menyedot minumanku.

"Naru." Jawabku risih.

Pulang. Mungkin inilah momen-momen yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku berjalan lunglai kearah gerbang yang mana disana kubayangkan wajah Sai yang berseri-seri hendak menjemputku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan paksa. Sungguh! Olahraga hari ini sangat menyiksa. Kami menerima latihan fisik. Sangat berat tentunya. Kami harus berlari 5 kali lapangan sepak bola yag terletak di belakang sekolah tapi masih merupakan wilayah sekolah kami. Lalu tanpa ampun Asuma-sensei, guru olahraga kami menyuruh kami _situp, backup_, angkat badan, dan _power jump_ masing-masing 20 kali. Menyebalkan!

Kulirik lapangan basket yang ada di sampingku sekarang. Tampak beberapa orang sedang latihan disana. Aku tahu, itu adalah anggota ekstrakulikuler basket yang konon katanya akan bertanding tak lama lagi. Aku sendiri memilih karate sebagai ekstrakulikuler. Kuperhatikan tim basket itu lalu kutemukan sesuatu yang amat mengejutkan. Cowok tengil itu memilih basket sebagai ekstrakuikulernya! Setelah kupikir itu justru membuatku senang. Mengapa tidak? Ia tidak masuk ke ekstrakulikuler Batminton! Betapa senangnya aku. Ia tidak bisa menggangguku setidaknya pada waktu ekstrakulikuler. Aku kembali beranjak pulang. Huh! Ternyata aku pulang jam 5 sore!

Mungkin karena latihan fisik kemarin aku jadi tak enak badan. Hari ini kakiku pegal-pegal, akibat terlalu lelah menggerakkan kaki kemarin. Tubuhku terasa panas namun kakiku sebaliknya. Terpaksa aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Surat izin pun sudah aku kirimkan lewat Orochimaru-san yang kebetulan akan pergi kepasar, kusuruh dia pergi kesekolah dan menitipkannya di bagian Tata Usaha. Seharian aku berbaring diranjang kamarku. Diam. Bisu. Kuingat kembali wajah Sai. Wajah yang selalu membuatku tersiksa akhir-ahir ini. Tanpa terasa aku tertidur pulas.

Setelah bangun kudapati seseorang telah ada di dekatku. Ino. Ia mengenakan kaus _maroon_ dengan rok selut, rambutnya ia kuncir dua, kiri dan kanan dengan dua jepit berwarna _maroon _juga yang ia jepitkan pada sebelah kanan rambutnya. Wajahnya sendiri tidak ia tata, polos dan lucu, itulah image yang aku dapat tentangnya hari ini.

Ia bercerita banyak tentang yag terjadi hari ini. Tentang kekacauan kelas karena tidak ada aku, tentang Sasuke yang berkali-kali menanyakanku, tentang guru Bahasa Inggris –Kurenai-sensei, yang notabene aku adalah anak didik kesayangannya.- yang titip salam padaku, dan semuanya. Lama-kelamaan kami pun larut dalam kegembiraan dan suka-cita.

"Eh, eh, Na, kayaknya si Sasuke-Sasuke itu suka deh ama kamu," katanya dengan tidak memperhatikan EYD. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Emm.. mungkin," jawabku santai.

"Serius Na, keliatannya tadi dia dieeemm.. terus di perpus. Emang ada apasih dengan kalian?"

"Gak ada apa-apa."

"Eh, kalo aku pikr-pikir, mungkin dia bisa ngilangin sedih kamu yang gara-gari si Sai itu deh!" kali ini ucapannya lebih serius.

_Hiding from the rain and snow. Trying to forget but I won't let go. Looking at a crownded street. Listening to my own heart beat. Handphone_ku memekikan lagu _Take Me To Your Heart _favoritku. Tanda ada SMS masuk.

"Ca, bisa tolong amblin HP gak? Ada di meja belajar," oh, ternyata untuk bangun dan mengambil _handphone_ pun aku tak kuasa.

"Iya," katanya singkat."belum aku buka loh!" lanjutnya riang.

"Tumben. Biasanya kamu duluan yang baca. Hihihi." Tawaku jahil. Kemudian aku buka pesan tersebut. Nomor tak dikenal.

From: 085722590616

Na, kemana aja nih? Enak aja maen kabur.

Siapa ya? Karena penasaran aku pun membalasnya.

To: 085722590616

Ni siapa ya?

Aku pun meletakkan kembali Hpku. Namun kali ini aku meletakkannya di samping bantal.

_Hiding from the rain- _SMS masuk.

From: 085722590616

Ni aku, Sasuke. Anak paling ganteng di kelas.

Cih! Apa maksudnya.

To: 085722590616

Alay.

'Alay' satu kata yang menurutku sangat tepat untuknya.

_Hi_- sebelum memekik lebih banyak, sudah kutekan Hpku.

From: 085722590616

Ko gitu sih? Kamu gak kangen ya ama aku?

'Ngarep!' mulanya aku akan membalas begitu. Namun hatiku terlalu malas menyumbangkan pulsa untuknya. Setelah men-_save _nomornya akupun kembali ngobrol dengan Ino.

"Siapa Na?"

"Sasuke." jawabku singkat.

"Tuh 'kan, dia suka kamu tuh!" katanya sedikit menggoda.

Aku hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Neng, ada yang mau ketemu" Orichimaru-san tiba-tiba sudah ada di daun pintu kamarku.

"Suruh masuk aja Oro-san!"

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang cowok dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm, memakai training basket biru dengan terusan celana yang juga senada dengan bajunya. Sasuke.

"Ngapain kesini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Mau liat kamu aja," katanya santai.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Orochimaru-san membawa tiga gelas sirup rasa jeruk dengan satu piring _brownies _kukus hangat. Memang Oro-san sangat senang membuat _brownies_.

"Makasih Oro-san"

"Sama-sama neng."

Oro-san pun beranjak ke luar.

"Sekarang kamu mau apa? udah sana pulang!"

"Suka-suka dong!" katanya santai. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku. Aku tersenyum ngeri. "kamu manis." katanya wajahnya semakin dekat denganku,"dasar bodoh!" katanya pelan lalu berbalik.

"EHEM!" Ino sengaja berdehem. Mungkin untuk menggoda kami. Tapi mungkin ia bermaksud untuk memberi tahu sinyal jangan-terlalu-asik-berduaan-aku-ada-disini.

"Aku ada urusan, aku duluan," katanya sambil berlalu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit gurat kekecewaan.

"Kamu mau masuk gak besok?"

"Yah.. mungkin."

Yah! Hari ini darmawisata. Salah saru hari yang paling ditungu-tunggu oleh siswa-siswi Konoha International High School. Tentu saja ini sangat menggembirakan. Untuk kelas 3 sepertiku acaranya adalah _camping_ ke Ujung Genteng. Sedang kelas 1 dan 2 masing-masing ke Jawa Tengah dan Pantai Pangandaran. Semua barang-barang sudahku masukkan kedalam tas. Aku sendiri membawa 2 tas dan 1buah koper berukuran kecil. Kami memang akan menginap selama 3 hari 3 malam disana.

Di bis. Teman-teman semuanya tertidur pulas atau ada juga yang mendengarkan musik sambil berusaha memejamkan mata. Bangku sebelahku sendiri kosong. Tiba-tiba bis yang ditumpangiku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Lalu tak lama kemudian sesosok cowok membawa 2 buah tas berukuran sedang yang sangat kukenal naik ke bis yang ditumpangiku. Sasuke. Cepat-cepat aku memakai kacamata hitam dan topi agar ia mengenaliku. Setelah ku perhatikan tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku akupun duduk rileks kembali. Kulihat dia celingukan didepan bis sementara bis sudah melaju. Ia menghampiriku lalu dengan santai berkata,"Maaf, boleh saya duduk disebelah anda? Maaf, tapi bangku lain sudah penuh terisi." Aku hanya mengangguk. Ternyata kalo ngomong ama orang lain sopan, giliran ngomong ama aku aja songongya minta ampun. Aku merogoh Mp3 kesayanganku dan langsung menyelipkan headsetnya ketelingaku. Perjalanan masih jauh, Kakashi-sensei bilang kita akn menempuh 3 jam perjalanan dan setengah jam pun belum kulalui. Tak tama kemudian aku tertidur pulas.

Aku pun terbangun. Meregangkan tubuh lalu melepas _headset _yang melingkar dileherku. Hah! Kudapati aku sudah tidak berkacamata dan bertopi! _Om my god! _Ternyata topi dan kacamataku sedang dipakai Sasuke. Tunggu? Dipakai? Ini pencurian namanya! Tanpa sadar aku memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ternyata lucu sekali! Berbeda dengan wajah ketika ia menjahiliku.

"Kamu lagi merhatiin aku ya?" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

Jelas aku kaget. Segera aku membuang muka,"merhatiin kamu? NGAREP!" kataku dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Trus kamu lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi merhatiin kaca mata ama topiku yang lagi dipake kamu, takut ada yang rusak." kataku terpaksa berbohong.

"Masa?"

1 hari disini berlalu. Sangat menyenangkan memang, tapi aku tidak begitu menikmatinya. Mungkin karena aku baru saja kehilangan nya. Ino yang biasanya cerewet pun kini hanya sering duduk tergugu disampigku.

Kududukkan tubuhku diatas pasir yang lembut. Mencoba melupakan beban otakku selama ini.

"Hoy!" suara dari sosok yang menyebalkan mengagetkanku.

"Apa?" aku sebisa mungkin berusaha tak peduli. Kalian tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku aneh terhadapnya. Maksudku jika sehari saja ia tidak bicara atau mengerjaiku entah kenapa hatiku terasa hampa.

"Aku ngerti kok, udahlah, gak usah dipikirkan lagi," seloyornya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Sama-sama menikmati bentangan garis khayal biru.

"Soal Sai 'kan?" seloyornya lagi dengan tampang pasrah.

Aku melonjak kaget. "Jadi kamu sudah tahu ya," kataku berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kekagetanku.

"Ino memberitahuku semuanya," diangkatnya wajahnya. Menghadap langit biru.

"Lalu?"

"Emm.. lalu sudahlah lupakan dia. Aku mau kok bantu kamu," kini ekspresinya tulus.

"Apa hakmu membantuku dalam urusan itu?"

"Kalau sekarang sih aku gak punya hak, tapi setelah bilang ini pasti boleh,"

"Apa?"

"Kamu kaget gak kalau ternyata orang disampingmu ini pernah ngalamin hal yang sama? Bedanya aku ditinggal kakak. Ya, kakak kesayanganku. Dulu dia dekeeet, banget sama aku. Kami makan bersama, belanja bersama, sampai kadan mandipun kami bersama. Aku shock saat aku tahu ia sudah pergi. Waktu itu ia kabur dari rumah. Stress katanya. Aku hanya tau ia meninggal karena ia diseruduk bebek waktu mau daftar jadi TKJ (Tenaga Kerja Jepang)" Sasuke mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair, "dan selama ini kamu yang nyembuhin aku. Makanya mungkin aku punya hak setelah aku bilang.. I love you," katanya sambih merangkulku.

Aku menepis rangkulannya. "Hn," aku menghela nafas beras dan tersenyum kecut, "Aku juga sadar. Mungkin kamu yang membuatku jauh lebih baik. Tapi aku cuma ingin kau tahu. Tidak bisa untuk sekarang ini aku menerimamu. Aku masih dibayangi olehnya," aku membuang muka, "dan ya, mungkin kamu punya hak,"

Tergurat nanar di wajahnya. Mungkin ia sadar aku belum bisa melupakannya

"Tapi mungkin setelah kau berusaha membuatku ceria seperti dulu lagi mungkin aku bisa menerima perasaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. "Mungkin hidupku bukan digaris khayal. Tapi di dunia nyata." Desisku pelan lalu berbalik kudapati ia juga sedang menghadap kearahku. "Terima kasih," bisikku. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut seakan berkata 'berjuanglah bersamaku'.


End file.
